Poison Ivy (Batman)
Poison Ivy is a fictional supervillain, appearing in American comic books published by DC Comics, commonly in association with the superhero Batman. Poison Ivy's real name is Pamela Lillian Isley, a Gotham City botanist obsessed with plants, ecological extinction, and environmentalism. One of the world's most notorious eco-terrorists, she uses plant toxins and mind-controlling pheromones for her criminal activities, which are usually aimed at protecting endangered species and the natural environment. Poison Ivy has teamed up on occasion with fellow villains Catwoman and Harley Quinn, with Harley being her close friend, romantic interest, and recurring ally. Although Poison Ivy's look has evolved over the years, she typically wears a green one-piece outfit adorned with leaves and often has plant vines extending over her limbs. Ironically her genetic immunity to poisons has left her sterile and unable to reproduce. Poison Ivy appears in several series set in the DC animated universe, notably in In Batman: The Animated Series. Relationship with Batman She and Batman have worked together in achieving common goals and Ivy has been a romantic interest for him in comic-book storylines. While not at the same level as his relationship with Catwoman, Batman occasionally returns her affection in some way. There has always been a sexual tension between the two, most notably in their canonical earlier encounters. In her first appearance, Poison Ivy tries to convince Batman to join her side and creates love potions that ensnare him. Ivy says numerous times that she is in love with Batman and even expresses a sexual attraction for his "perfect physique." Her attraction is confirmed in Widening Gyre. There are, however, also indications that it is more than just lust she feels for him. In other examples, Ivy has several chances to kill Batman. However, she still loved him too much and held back. At first, Ivy's infatuation with Batman was one-sided; later stories presented the attraction as more mutual, but hindered by reluctance on Batman's part. In one such issue, she mistook his saving her from death as proof he loves her, though he responds that she doesn't know the meaning of love. She later kisses Bruce during a robbery, poisoning him. But when she subsequently kisses a dying Batman, she unknowingly cures her intended victim and establishes a budding romantic tension between them. During the "No Man's Land" arc, Batman comes to her rescue while she is held captive by Clayface, with Ivy remarking that she knew he would. In the 2004 story Batman/Poison Ivy: Cast Shadows, Batman teams up with Ivy to stop a killer, and must later accept a kiss from her as a cure for poison. The story revolves around a killer carrying out a series of Ivy-like murders (i.e. poisonous flower bouquets delivered to the victims). However, after it's determined that Ivy cannot possibly be the culprit, Batman and Ivy work together to take the killer down. At the end of the story, Batman has been poisoned by the flowers, and he must kiss Poison Ivy for the cure. Batman at first decides to punch her, hesitates, then willingly shares a romantic kiss with her instead, curing him. At first assuming Batman dead, a distraught Poison Ivy tries to kill herself, further revealing her feelings for him and once more insinuating that it is more than just lust she feels for him. Later, Batman filled Ivy's cell at Arkham with flowers as a gift, to make sure her time there wasn't as daunting as it might have been. A touched Ivy thanks Batman and lets go of any resentment she has for him. The relationship even briefly deviated from the Batman/Ivy relationship into a Bruce/Pamela one when, in the comic series Batman: Gotham Knights, he helps her return to normal. In one episode of Batman the Animated Series when Batman is captured by Poison Ivy and her partner in crime Harley Quinn Batman gives Poison Ivy a backhanded compliment as a genies combined with a fanatic-a designation she does not despute. Hush In Hush, Poison Ivy is discovered using Catwoman to steal ransom, and taking it from her. Catwoman is furious that Ivy used mind-control powers on her. Batman and Catwoman track Poison Ivy to Metropolis.There they find Ivy has taken control of Superman, and she commands the Man of Steel to kill Batman.Catwoman breaks into Poison Ivy's headquarters and pretends that she is still under her thrall. But Poison Ivy instantly recognizes the deception and the two begin fighting. Batman arrives seconds behind Catwoman and saves her from being strangled by one of Ivy's sentient vines. But Poison Ivy has another notorious personage under her thrall – Superman. As the top of Ivy's greenhouse collapses, Superman is seen hovering, ready to protect her. The shock of seeing Lois in danger breaks Ivy’s hold on Superman and he flies up and catches her. Superman, Batman and Catwoman go to Poison Ivy's penthouse to confront her. Ivy attempts to escape but is apprehended. Gallery Poison Ivy 1.jpg Poison Ivy2.jpg P5.jpg P7.jpg P8.jpg Poison Ivy 9.png Poison Ivy10.png Poison Ivy11.png Poison Ivy 12.png Pivy13.png|Punched out by Catwoman Pivy14.png|Good dog justice-12-015_PoisonIvy.jpg|Zapped by Supergirl Kicked by Batgirl.png|Kicked in the face by Batgirl Supergirl 0 Page 17.jpg|Force kissing Supergirl Back off.png|Back off Vs Bubbles.png|Vs Bubbles r18o-26896.jpg|Defeated Pose Gagged by Bubble.png|Gagged by Bubble sui7-26898.jpg|Great Figure Batman gotham adventures 30 10 by timlevins-d9nosy0.jpg Batman gotham adventures 30 11 by timlevins-d9nsm7e.jpg Batman gotham adventures 30 12 by timlevins-d9nsmfp.jpg Batman gotham adventures 43 22 by timlevins-dazzae5.jpg Poison-Ivy-Circle-of-Life-and-Death-6-666x1024.jpg Screenshot_2567890.png Screenshot_3.png Screenshot_47890.png Category:Bondage Used On Villainess Category:Catfight Category:Comic Book Villainess Category:Failed Seduction Category:Femme Fatale Category:Humiliated Category:Knocked Out Category:Leotard Category:Low Cut Top Category:Prison Uniform Category:Redhead Category:Terrorist Category:The Vamp Category:Hypnosis Category:Shock of Impending Doom Category:1960s Category:Nude Category:Forced Kissing Category:Corset or Bustier